relax sasuke
by Krickitat
Summary: Sakura tries to get Sasuke to relax during a medical treatment, but the stubborn man is resisting all her efforts. One shot Sasusaku


First of all please understand

This story is NOT MINE...lol Momo on Narutofan wrote this lemon and she was WAY to shy to post it on ehr own account, and since im already dirty and way beyond redemption i offered to help out and post it on mine.

So please direct all comments to the lovely momo, I am just the beta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura swallowed her anxiety and carefully forced her facial features into a controlled expression of neutrality. It's no big deal, she thought. He's my patient and I'm going to be very professional about this.

Her hands tentatively slid along the hem of his shirt, unsure if her patient would cooperate in her attempts to disrobe him. He didn't spare her a glance as he lifted his arms languidly, allowing her to pull the dark blue cotton shirt over his head. Sakura's breath caught when the soft fabric brushed her forearms, still warm from his feverish skin.

She unceremoniously crumpled the shirt into a ball and flung it in a hamper by the hospital bed.

"Ne, relax Sasuke-kun. The healing is easier for me if your muscles aren't so tense."

He grunted in reply but made no noticeable effort to relax. He remained slumped with his shoulders rounded and his face set in his usual brooding scowl, staring straight ahead at the curtain that separated his bed from the rest of the empty hospital room. Sakura sat to his right, perched on a hard chair, beaming concern and affection.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"I'm relaxed Sakura. Just get it over with."

She bit down on her frowning lip. Healing was supposed to feel soothing and pleasant, not something you got over with. As ordered, she mechanically skimmed her hands a scant inch above his bruised skin, never brushing the sensitive, damaged membrane.

Sasuke made no indication he felt soothed or that he was aware of her ministrations, but continued his stoic silence as she slid her glowing palms up both of his sides, across his chest and over his shoulders to meet behind his neck, careful to avoid the black mark scrawled on his right shoulder. She felt the slight twitch he gave when she passed too near the curse seal, and gave it a wide berth.

Her chakra was cool against his feverish skin, and slid over his taut back like an ice cube on a burn. He became absorbed in the feeling of her chakra sinking into the layers of tissue as coolness seeped into pockets of hot searing pain under angry red gashes. He snapped open the dark hooded eyes that had slid shut.

"I need to reach your back if I'm going to fully heal you Sasuke-kun. I'm going to need you to turn a little bit."

Grumpily he complied and urged her to continue healing. Sakura sank deeper into his flesh and felt the ropey cords of muscle across his well toned back. She gently tried to soothe them into a softer, more pliable state but felt Sasuke jerk beneath her.

"I told you! I'm relaxed! Just finish closing the worst of it!"

"But I can't unless you…"

"Just finish it!"

He turned back ahead and waited for the healing to resume, but scowled when he felt her hesitate. About to turn and ask what the delay was, he felt her palms lay flat on his shoulders and knead them apart, then together. Applying an even pressure she massaged his flesh in circles, pressing harder when his warm skin became supple in her hands. She rolled his shoulders in a steady rhythm, keeping her palms touching his perspiring skin. Once again Sasuke felt his eyes slide shut.

Her hands trailed down his sides, rubbing out the kinks and massaging her fingertips into his skin, cupping the dips and curves of his back. Sasuke obediently pushed back into her hands as they traveled over his body, sliding back to the front where her small hands traced over his flat chest, down his hard stomach and over his protruding hip bones peaking out from the brim of his shorts. He hissed as she slide away from the contact.

"That's much better Sasuke-kun, this will be much easier to…"

Her breath was suddenly sucked away as Sasuke's mouth crushed her velvety lips into his own, sucking the hot wetness inside as he slid his writhing tongue over hers. He gripped her arm like a vice and pulled her onto the hospital bed, wrapping a knee over one leg and pushing it up to her groin, trapping her beneath him.

"Hnnn! S… Sasuke-kun…!Sa…!"

He smothered her protests with long strokes of his tongue inside her mouth. Sucking out her own small pink tongue, he caressed it with wet lapping motions. Sakura gasped for air when he released her, pressing forceful kisses on her mouth, cheeks and eyelids.

"You said I needed to relax."

Sakura arched her body against Sasuke's as he chewed her lip and ground his leg between her thighs. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself closer, pushing her breasts against his bare chest.

Sasuke slid his mouth down her jaw to her neck, suckling the dips of her collar bone and flitting his tongue over her pulse. Sakura felt him envelope her neck in his hot, wet mouth, sucking until he left a mark.

His hand groped clumsily across her chest, brushing against her sensitive nipple, sending waves of pleasure through her body that settled between her legs where he continued to grind his leg into in hard circles, as he grabbed her zipper and tore open her dress.

She gasped as the air touched her bare skin and cringed self-consciously as Sasuke let his eyes roam over her white, firm mounds, panting as they heaved with her shaky breathe. He pulled the edge of her bra up releasing the small firm globes from their cage he leaned down and rolled his tongue excruciatingly slowly over her peak and sucked her whole breast into his mouth without warning. Sakura squirmed to feel his wet suckling against her sensitive skin and pressed herself deeper into his mouth, twining her fingers into his hair and raking her nails over his scalp.

"Hmmm, Sasuke-kun, not so hard! Ooh!"

Sakura's eyes rolled back as Sasuke switched sides and began to nibble softly on her other breast, rolling the slick flesh of the first between his fingers; palming them as they began to swell wanting more of his ministrations. Their bare stomachs glided against one another as Sakura's back arched and she strained to be as close to Sasuke as possible. Her panties were soaked through and she could feel the friction of his shorts fabric slide across her throbbing opening. She felt Sasuke roll fully on top of her and she grunted when his full weight settled on top of her

She lifted her own leg and ground against him she sighed in satisfaction when Sasuke gave a grunt n response, she felt the hard mound grow against her leg where it had been grinding into her hip. Sasuke moaned into her breast as he felt her against his erection, he reached down and put his fingers into the waist band of her shorts ripping them away where they dangled from one leg. Cupping her bottom and sliding his hand up to her knee, Sasuke pulled apart her creamy legs and pushed his hardened member against her panties.

He wanted to take her then and fuck her raw, the friction against his cock making his need urgent. She squirmed and mewled at the ripples of pleasure that assailed her with every grind of his hips.

Slipping his hand down his shorts, Sasuke pulled out his member and slid his head against her wet lips, tugging her panties to the side. The tip of his cock kissed her tight, wet opening and pushed against her small hole. She cried in protest but he silenced her with his mouth, sucking her tongue until she was soothed. He fondled her breast indolently until her tenseness slipped away, then penetrated her in one thrust.

Sakura screamed into his mouth and shuddered as she felt herself filled with thick, hot, flesh deep inside her. She expected pain but felt only completely full, she slowly and jerkily spread her legs wider to ease the tightness. Sasuke was oblivious to everything but the wet walls that encased him. He lay perfectly still, marveling at the soft tightness squeezing his cock. Slowly he pulled himself out, feeling the slick grasp of Sakura's walls rub against his shaft. Leaving his head buried inside of her, he positioned himself to thrust again, holding Sakura's leg up against his side and urging her to relax with quiet impassioned words breathily whispered in her ear. The erotic feeling made her clench causing a jolt of pleasure to course through both of them.

"I'm the one telling you th….!"

He swiftly buried his cock inside her once again, and slowly slid out. Sakura gasped and shuddered, then lay back and tilted her hips to receive him. He began a slow pumping rhythm that Sakura soon picked up, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts and sliding back. The friction of his dick inside of her sent heat through her body and made her buck into him, urging him to go faster and deeper, begging for more.

She felt her fingers digging into the flesh of her shoulder and she jerked away afraid of hurting him worse. She slung her arm behind his neck and basked in his scent as he continued to rock with more forceful thrusts into the wet heat of her body. She was turned on by the wet smacking sounds, the slight groan and creak of the bed and Sasuke's grunts.

She arched her back and raised her legs as he began to sink into her with long forceful thrusts, growing more erratic as he tried to find that ultimate peak for both of them. Sakura could feel a spring coiling low inside her body and she shut her eyes hard and thrust her head back against the mattress as every muscle in her body tightened waiting for the final release.

He felt her body become as hard as stone as every thing in her body tensed, her inner walls crashed down on him in a vice like grip that undulated with wave after wave of pulsating pleasure as her orgasm broke over her body. She gasped and cried out in pleasure but was quickly silenced by Sasuke as he took her hips in bruising hold and with a final thrust emptied himself inside her tight canal.

They lay there panting in the afterglow, Sakura reveled in the feel of his weight on top of her. Her muscles gripped him periodically as she came down from her orgasmic high, she felt Sasuke roll away from her onto his side now completely relaxed. She pulled her bra down and smiled.


End file.
